OblaDi OblaDa
by madddders
Summary: BEATLES STORY . MYSTERIOUS GIRL . READ TO FIND OUT . . . .


Obla-Di Obla Da

Texas was pretty boring and not full of action . That was until I saw a CD store on my way home from school . I'm sure mom wouldn't mind if I made a little stop , I thought to myself . Looking around cautiously , I walked in . I prowled to the " Hip Hop & Soul " section . I walked curiously around the store , they had nothing I liked . As I was about to leave , I miraculously saw another section . Covered in curtains , the sign read . " Authorized Personnel ONLY ! " I scoffed , " They'll never know I was in here . " I acted as if I was looking at more CD's . One step at I time , I drew closer to the closed off section of the store . Finally when no one was looking , I ran inside . The room was pitch black and cold . I felt around for a light switch . *Click* It was a little lamp , with a small amount of light . " More CD's ! " I exclaimed . As I looked for any CD's I liked , I heard a noise behind me . A chill went down my spine , was I caught ? I silently thought . I turned slowly , " I'm sorry ! I was only looking I swear . " I was scared . But to my relief , no one was there . I sighed heavily .

" Phew ! " I didn't know whether to smile or laugh . I slowly walked to where the noise came from . It was just a CD player with a bunch of stickers splattered all over it . Then I stumbled over an object , in the shape of a chair . I saw that a paper was taped to the contraption . It read , " DON'T TOUCH . " I vexed my brown eyes on the tarp that was over the item . I fixed my ponytail , and quickly pulled the tarp off . It was a Time Machine , or at least that's what it said . I laughed , " This is NOT a time machine ! " I sat down in it . I jokingly pulled the lever on the side , " Looking I'm traveling through time and SPACE ! Ahhh ! " I scoffed . " This doesn't EVEN work ! " I smirked , " What a waste of time ! " As I was about to get up , a force pulled me back . I couldn't get up . Just then , I jolted forward .

Falling to the floor , I was in a vacant lot . I slowly arose to my feet , and looked around .Girls with their hair curled , passed me . But their wardrobe was real different from mine . I was in dark blue jeans , my Beatles t-shirt , and my black vans , and my hair was tied back in a ponytail . The girls had on knee-high dresses , doily socks , and flats . They stared at me . The leader of the girls walked up to me . " Hello Miss , are you going to the Beatles concert ? " I looked behind me , no one was there . I turned back to the bright eyed girl . " Are you talking to me ? " I questioned . The girl laughed uncontrollably . She composed herself , " Yes I'm talking to you ! Haha my name is Genevieve , what's your's Miss ? " I smiled , reluctantly I replied , " It's Maddie . " Genevieve whispered to her friends . I scooted closer to them . They looked at me . Genevieve gasped , " So you are a fan of the Beatles ? " She said , as she studied my shirt . I blushed , " Why yes , I am . " Genevieve's eyes widened . " Maddie , come to the concert ! " I jumped with glee .

I began , " Sure , what about money ? " Genevieve replied , " You must know the concerts for them are free ! After all this is the 60's . " She finished . " Come on ! " Genevieve's friends urged us . They pointed to the arena . A sign pinned up read : LIVE ! TONIGHT ONLY ! The Beatles ! I screamed . Which scared Genevieve and her friends senseless .

We entered the arena . There I saw Ringo's drum set , John's microphone , and George Harrison's guitar , also the microphone he had to share with Paul . We saw 5 seats in the front , we scurried quickly . Right when we sat down , the lights dimmed . We all freaked out . I saw John walk out and wave to the crowd . My eyes welled up with tears . John walked over , and he stuck out his hand . " Me ? " I said . " Yes you . " My eyes went huge . John said , " Hold on sweetie . " He came back with a big grin , and a stool in his hand . He placed it down for me to sit . I sat down . Then someone put their hands over my eyes . " Guess who ? " The voice teased . " Very funny . " The person giggled . " Well it certainly isn't Ringo ." I laughed . " Ringo ? " The hands came up , Ringo giggled . He opened his arms and hugged me . I love Ringo . I was hoping George would come over here . I would lose it . Then Paul trolled out , " Who's this ? " he smiled at me . His accent was strong . Paul walked over to me , and gave me a hug . " You know , your pretty cute . " a voice said . I turned and George blushed .

My face turned a bright pink . George moved swiftly across the stage . He took my breath away . He called ME cute . Out of all the girls . They sang Twist and Shout , Obla-Di Obla-Da , Penny Lane , Something , and many more . As the closer , George serenaded me by singing I Need You . They ended with a bow . I arose , George saw me try to leave , he placed his guitar on the stool . " No ! Stay ! " I blushed . " What for ? " He grabbed me , pulling me for an everlasting hug . " Can you stay and hang out ? " I smiled . John put his arm around me , " Yeah come on . " I laughed . " Please ? " Paul emerged from behind me . Ringo added on , " It will be fun ! " I gave them a smirk . They all awaited my answer . " I cannot say no to my favorite band , so yes ! I'll stay , only for couple of hours . " They all smiled " YAY ! " I took out my phone , I had 5 texts , and 3 missed calls . " Oh crap . " It was from my mom , and my sister . Delaney's said : Maddie , where are you ? The second one from her said : Maddie , you just called me , and you had The Beatles blasting loud . I laughed , I'm really close to them than you think , I thought .

I looked at the time it was 7:08 . I sighed , " Guys I have to go , before my mom has a heart attack . " They smirked . They took me back to the time machine . I looked at Ringo , and hugged him tight . Then to Paul , he looked as if he was going to cry . " Paul , I'll miss you . Don't forget me . " He pulled me in and gave me a hug . Then I turned to John , " Oh John I'll miss you too . " he began , " Maddie , I will never forget you . " He leaned in and kissed my cheek . I looked down . George looked away . " Maddie wait - " I turned . George looked at me admiringly . " Yes , George ? " He looked down . " You'll always be in my heart . " I started to cry . It broke my heart leaving all of them . George , John , Ringo , and Paul sunk their heads . George hugged me . " GROUP HUG ! " Ringo & Paul chimed . They all hugged me .

I got in the Time Machine . John , Paul , George , and Ringo all stood back and waved goodbye . They held up hearts .

" Ma'am ? Miss ? Wake up ! " My eyes opened . " Huh ? " I saw the store clerk above me . In my hands , I had a Beatles CD . My eyes were wide . " I swear , I was only looking . " The store clerk rolled her eyes . " More like sleeping . " I got my CD , paid , and left . B- But the dream was so real , and vivid . I actually heard them ! I thought . I opened my phone and looked in my pictures . I saw a picture of me , George , Paul , and Ringo . So it wasn't a dream .


End file.
